


The Midnight Club

by skz_jpeg



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Consensual Sex, Consensual Unprotected Sex, Cum Play, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hair Pulling, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinks, Lewd language, Light Dom/sub, Light kinks, Like so light it's barely there, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Snowballing, Spanking, Unprotected Sex, change my mind, im soz, mentions of a past death, past death is yeosang, pls read all tags if u need tw, talks of bondage, they're switches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skz_jpeg/pseuds/skz_jpeg
Summary: Wooyoung could act uninterested for as long as he wanted but his dick will always betray him.___________read tags for trigger warnings..also i can't fuckign do titles anymore
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 226





	The Midnight Club

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: skz_jpeg
> 
> read tags for trigger warnings. let me know if I missed something cause i feel like i did.

Wooyoung never comes here to find love. He doesn’t expect to and quite frankly, he doesn’t want to. It’s only been 6 months since his boyfriend, maybe he should refer to him as his ex-boyfriend now, passed away in a car accident. It was Wooyoung’s fault. If they hadn’t fought that night, maybe Yeosang wouldn’t have left with teary eyes and clinging onto the keys to his bike. The last thing Wooyoung said to him was ‘Then go! Leave! I don’t need you tonight.’ Those words haunt him every single day and night, every hour of the day, every minute. The only time it doesn’t is when he’s shit faced drunk and getting his dick wet at the same time.

So _here_ he is at. The club of course. The Midnight Club. _Here_ is where he is given enough drinks to forget his own name and _here_ is where he goes home with someone and play tonsil hockey until he’s satisfied enough and just getting off his drunk high enough to walk his ass home to knock out right before daybreak. Nothing else comes out of it. And this night, it appeared to be going like it always does.

He’s had his eye on this one guy since he arrived. When Wooyoung made his way to the bar to get his first drink of the night, the guy was dancing, his hair wet from the sweat. Wooyoung wondered how long he has been there considering he’s already sweating and it’s only 10pm. He watched as this beautiful stranger ran a hand through his long dark hair, revealing a hint of a silvery purple layer underneath. He bit his lip and smiled, his eyes closed, his head tilted back as he bounced and swung around slowly, clearly enjoying himself and letting himself get lost to the music. He was Wooyoung’s target of the night. Quickly, Wooyoung ordered 3 shots and took them all, already feeling his head buzzing before he made his way towards him. 

He was occasionally pushed to the side when people who were dancing so wildly bumped into him but he made it to the beauty with his eyes still closed, that soft grin still on his face. Wooyoung put a hand on his waist and moved to stand behind him, mirroring his dance moves. The guy must’ve gasped a little, not expecting anyone to dance against him or touch him. He stopped for a moment looked down at the hand and then kept dancing. Wooyoung looked over his shoulder and saw the smile return to his face and he knew then, he could have him tonight if he played his cards right.

This beauty was just a little bit taller than him. Not enough to put him off, though.

As they danced lazily, Wooyoung began pressing his lips against the side of his neck. Soft ones, not pressing for too long, not wanting to scare him off but instead they tilted their head back and to the side and reached back with his hand to pull Wooyoung’s head closer, inviting him to keep kissing his neck.

Wooyoung smirked as he did just that. Eventually, he began leaving open mouthed kisses, using his tongue to lap up the salty sweat off his skin. He couldn’t quite hear it but he felt the vibrations on his mouth as the beauty groaned occasionally. 

Abruptly, the beauty turned around, almost leaving Wooyoung breathless. Almost. He could see his eyes up close now, a dark brown, nearly black, with dark eyeshadow and liner enhancing the shape of his eyes. Wooyoung couldn’t until he could see this beauty’s face when he’s being pleasured by him. He almost felt like he wasn’t in control anymore under his gaze. Almost.

Wooyoung put both of his hands around the beauty’s waist, one of them purposely going a bit under his shirt to touch his very warm, smooth skin. The beauty’s arms naturally went around his neck, pulling him even closer. At this point, Wooyoung could move his face just one centimeter and touch his lips. But with the way the beauty’s elbows were pressing on his shoulder, it was like he was keeping Wooyoung in place. A hand gently touched the side of Wooyoung’s face, moving a few strands of hair away before using a thumb to play with his bottom lip, pushing it down slightly. The beauty eyed wherever his hand was touching and smirked before looking at Wooyoung’s eyes once again. He leaned in close to his ear to speak.

“Let’s get out of here.” Wooyoung didn’t have to be told twice. He didn’t even care that he wasn’t as drunk as he usually was when he left the club with someone. He let himself be pulled by the hand from the beauty after he nodded. He wouldn’t notice until they’re standing on the sidewalk, waiting for it to turn green so they could walk, that their hands were intertwined and they fit perfectly together. He never held hands with their hookup, but he wasn’t about to let go. He didn’t expect the beauty to start a conversation as they walked passed a crowd of people and trying to not get hit by cars passing them by.

“My name is San, by the way. What’s yours?” He’s never exchanged names with his hookups. And maybe this should’ve been the third sign, the first being his drunkenness level and the second being their handholding, that he should find someone else to fuck for the night but he found himself proclaiming his name.

“Wooyoung.”

“Wooyoung.” The beauty, San, repeated with a smile on his face, still looking at Wooyoung, the both of them now walking forward blindly. “Wooyoung, how do you like your eggs in the morning?” San grinned. Wooyoung chuckled and then shook his head, breaking their eye contact.

“You won’t have to worry about that.” Was all he said. San rolled his eyes but accepted his answer.

“I live just around this corner.” San pointed as if Wooyoung couldn’t see it. “Do you live far?” Wooyoung shook his head.

“Not at all.” Really, they were headed in the same direction as his apartment building, that was also right around the corner.

“That’s good. Come on, let’s cross the street.” So, as it turned out, San’s apartment building was right across from Wooyoung’s. He didn’t know what to make of that information. San quickly pulled him into the elevator after they greeted the front guard and as soon as they got in, not even waiting for the doors to close, San had his arms back around Wooyoung’s shoulders. Wooyoung chuckled and made it a point to lift his shirt up enough to slide his hands up and down his lower back.

“So tell me, Wooyoung,” The doors finally closed.

“Hmm?”

“What are you into?” His hook ups never cared about doing kinks necessarily. Like, to ask before they just do it.

“Hmm, no one’s really asked me that before.” No one but Yeosang. Damn it, he needs more alcohol. He can’t be thinking about him when his dick is thinking about somebody else.

“Well, I’m asking. I want this to be enjoyable for the both of us.” Wooyoung nodded and swallowed his own spit before thinking about it.

“I like hair pulling.”

“Giving or receiving?”

“…receiving.” Wooyoung didn’t know why he felt shy admitting that but under San’s gaze, he felt powerless against him. San hummed and began running his fingers through the back of Wooyoung’s hair, not quite pulling just yet but leaving him in suspense.

“What else?”

“C-cum play. Snowballing.” San grinned and nodded. “Um,” Before Wooyoung could continue listing the things he was into, the elevator dinged and they arrived at the 12th floor. San once again grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers, as he led him to the last apartment in the hallway. Only one neighbor.

“Keep going, baby.” San said after pushing him gently to sit on the couch before straddling his thick thighs. His hand once again went to the back of his hair while Wooyoung’s remained on San’s thighs caging his own.

“R-right, um, I can’t really think right now.” San giggled, _giggled_.

“That’s okay. I’ll tell you some of mine and you tell me if you’d like to try it or not.” Wooyoung nodded.

“Okay. I like fucking on the floor, getting rug burns on my knees and back,” Wooyoung gulped. “I guess I have a bit of a pain kink, you could say. I like spanking, biting, maybe a little slapping. No real damage though.” Wooyoung nodded. “Would you like to try that?” Wooyoung nodded again and San grinned.

“Okay, then we’ll need a safe word.”

“Let’s just do the traffic light one. I might forget the word otherwise.” San nodded. “But wait,” Wooyoung said right as San began getting closer. The smile dropped on San’s face as he nodded and gave him extra attention.

“I’m starting to lose my buzz a little. Do-do you have like vodka or something?” San’s grin returned.

“I do.” San jumped off of him and jogged over to the kitchen. He kneeled down to get something from the lower cabinet and returned with a bottle of Goose only drunken a quarter of the way in.

“We don’t need glasses, right?” San said as he put a hand on Wooyoung’s shoulder to help him balance as he straddled him again.

“Nah,” Wooyoung reached for the bottle but San pulled it away.

“Open.” San told him as he unscrewed it. Wooyoung opened his mouth slightly, waiting for him to bring the bottle closer but instead, he took a swig of it and then let it drip from his mouth into Wooyoung’s.

“That should’ve been gross but why did I find it so hot?” Wooyoung found himself speaking his own thought after he swallowed. It burned his throat deliciously. San chuckled and took a swig of his own before tilting Wooyoung’s head back, telling him to open again, and pressing the bottle to his lips, giving him some more.

They continued this, occasionally San dripping Vodka from his mouth into Wooyoung’s until they were getting sloppy. San put the bottle down after they drunk enough to feel hazy and buzzed but still able to move correctly.

“My room. This couch was too expensive to get cum on it.” San said before standing up and jogging to his room not even waiting for Wooyoung to follow him. When Wooyoung walked in, San had unbuttoned his shirt all the way but kept it on and began unbuckling his belt. He was so entrancing, he was not even trying to be.

“Well? You just gonna stand there?” San said after yanking the belt through the loops and dropping it and suddenly, Wooyoung remembered his kink for being tied up. But not tonight. He needed to touch San.

It didn’t take long before Wooyoung was underneath San once again as they laid on the bed completely bare. Their lips moved together so fluidly and Wooyoung thanked the heavens that he’s finally hooking up with someone who knew how to kiss. It wasn’t just tongues, it wasn’t too wet, it wasn’t too hard.

“I didn’t get to ask you but are you a top or bottom?” San pulled away to ask him. It took a few seconds for Wooyoung to even open his eyes.

“Both. Surprise me.” San grinned.

“Me too. At least we have all night.” San pressed their lips together again. Wooyoung didn’t notice when San began fingering himself on top of him until he began moaning. Wooyoung brought his hands over his ass to squeeze it and ended up pulling San’s fingers out to replace them with his own.

“You’re so tight, baby.” 

“Then stretch me good.” San reached over him to get the lube from the night table and Wooyoung took that time to tongue at his nipple. San gasped and put a hand over the back of his head to keep him there once the lube was retrieved. 

Wooyoung soon lubed up his fingers and was two fingers in and licking at San’s other nipple when San began whimpering.

“More. More.” Wooyoung pushed in a third finger and spread them out as much as he could. San moaned. “Oh my god, hurry please.” Wooyoung bit the skin right above his nipple and left little bites all the way up to his jaw.

“You ready for me?” He whispered huskily against his lips. San nodded and pulled Wooyoung’s fingers away. He shakily grabbed a condom and used his teeth to open it and carefully rolled it down Wooyoung’s dick. He dribbled a bit more lube and used his hand to make sure it was evenly coated and then he was back on top of him, guiding his dick to his hole.

Wooyoung stared at San’s face, wanting to read him to make sure he wasn’t pushing too hard. But San’s face remained in pleasure as he sunk all the way down, only hissing once.

“F-fuck,” He gasped and breathed in and out heavily, his thighs already trembling. After a few seconds of them not moving, San lifted himself up a little and moaned as he sank back down.

“Fuck, you fill me up so good.” San then began setting a pace not too fast or too slow, putting his hands on Wooyoung’s chest. Wooyoung took the opportunity to run his hands up and down San’s waist and legs.

“Fuck,” Wooyoung threw his head back when San shifted his position, planting his feet on the mattress and continuing, making Wooyoung reach further inside him. San groaned, not holding back anything as he began sweating again. Wooyoung could feel San’s dick hitting his stomach as he bounced and he grabbed onto it, jerking him to the rhythm of San fucking himself on him. San’s movements stuttered for a second before he leaned back on his hands, not hiding absolutely anything from Wooyoung in this position and continued fucking himself, down onto Wooyoung’s dick and up into Wooyoung’s hand.

“Fuck, f-fuck, I’m gonna cum already. Shit.” San tilted his head back and let himself get lost in all the pleasure. San ended up being the first to cum. Wooyoung didn’t let up until every last drop came out and then he let go. He almost expected San to get off of him and suck him off or something but he kept going.

“Shit, babe, you don’t have to. Don’t hurt yourself.” San just whined as he went even harder. Wooyoung groaned deep in his throat and threw his head back, feeling that familiar feeling deep in his belly. It didn’t take long before he was squirming and cumming into the condom. San slowed down until Wooyoung gripped his hips to make him stop. 

Both of them froze for a moment, trying to catch their breath. They both hissed when San lifted himself off of Wooyoung and he fell down onto the bed, with San’s head at the foot of the bed and his legs over Wooyoung’s. After a while, San rolled over and crawled on top of Wooyoung, licking up his own cum on the other’s torso and then crawling further up until he could press his lips against Wooyoung’s, remembering his snowballing kink. San opened his mouth more and let his cum mix into Wooyoung’s mouth. Wooyoung moaned and happily accepted it. All the while, San swiped up more of his cum with his fingers and pressed it into Wooyoung’s mouth as they kept kissing, letting it be messy. Wooyoung didn’t mind. He was so deep in it, right now. He doesn’t think he’s cummed that hard in a hot minute.

Wooyoung’s stomach at this point didn’t have much cum on it anymore but he still felt sticky. San helped him take off the condom considering Wooyoung’s bones felt like noodles and he threw it away. 

“How do you like your eggs in the morning?” San whispered after he brought the covers over the both of them and rested his head on Wooyoung’s chest. Wooyoung sleepily wrapped his arm around San’s waist, almost fully asleep now.

“Over easy.” San smiled at his sleepy face, not even batting an eye at his smudged makeup. San’s must not look the best either considering he came so hard, he almost started crying. He’ll just take it off in the morning.

Wooyoung woke up to a gentle pressure on his eye and mouth and something sweeping on his other eye. He didn’t open them or look like he was awake until they were all gone. Then he cracked one eye open to see a bare-faced San throwing something away while wearing a panda onesie. He looked back at Wooyoung and jumped slightly at seeing he was awake.

“Oh, morning.” With the light coming from the corners of the blinds, San looked angelic, fresh, still like the beauty he remembered from last night.

“I was taking your makeup off. We should’ve done that before we fell asleep but,” he shrugged, still with that easy smile on his face. This wasn’t awkward for him at all but it was for Wooyoung. He’s never bare-faced in front of his hookups. He never sees his hookups in the daylight. He should’ve been home, nursing his hangover by himself but oddly enough, he was here in San’s bed in San’s house, both of them bare-faced and Wooyoung’s headache was nonexistent.

“Come, I made you eggs over easy, just how you like them.” San reached a hand out for Wooyoung to take.

“How do you know I like my eggs over easy?” Wooyoung was almost certain he never answered that questions.

“I asked you last night. You must’ve already been half asleep then.” San giggled, still holding his hand out. Wooyoung hesitated but then his stomach growled. Damn it. Fine. Free food. Wooyoung grabbed his hand but didn’t let San intertwine their fingers. San didn’t mind and led him to the dining table in front of the kitchen peninsula. 

“There’s also some bacon, I made rice, kimchi, and some veggies.” San pointed to all the plates with a proud smile before sitting down. He pointed to the seat in front of him that had the extra plate, glass, and utensils set up on a placemat for him. Wooyoung slowly pulled the chair back and sat down. He didn’t know why this felt so intimate, almost like a date. San cooked so much for him. Why?

“There’s some orange juice and water.” He pointed to the pitcher of cold water and the orange juice carton. Wooyoung picked the juice and poured himself a glass.

“What time did you wake up to do all of this?”

“10. It wasn’t much really. I enjoy cooking. I kinda missed cooking for more than just myself.” San smiled before beginning to serve his plate. Wooyoung didn’t ask anymore questions and did the same. On Wooyoung’s plate were two eggs pushed to the side to make space for whatever else Wooyoung chose to serve himself. To not be rude, Wooyoung tried everything and it was all good.

“Did you make this kimchi yourself?” San nodded enthusiastically.

“I learned from my mom. Do you like it?” San bit his lip nervously.

“Yeah. It’s really good. Like really good, San-ah.” Wooyoung took some more kimchi and stuffed it in his mouth while San grinned, the tiniest of blushes showing on his cheeks and ears.

“Thank you.” Wooyoung didn’t even realize that he spoke so casually with San all of a sudden as he continued eating but San didn’t mind. He hoped Wooyoung would keep doing that.

They finished their breakfast quickly, absolutely nothing left on any of the plates. Wooyoung followed San to the kitchen and helped him clean. San didn’t try to stop him and instead dried the dishes that Wooyoung finished cleaning and put them away. It wasn’t until Wooyoung was drying his hands that he realized this was way too domestic, way too comfortable, and he needed to leave.

“Um, okay, well, thank you for breakfast, San. It was really good. But I should get going now.” San felt anxiety in his chest at how he fears this is going to play out.

“Right, of course.” San faked a smile as he closed the cabinet that he just finished putting a plate in. “Will I see you again, though, Wooyoung?” San didn’t look at him as he asked, for the first time, showing his uncertainty. Wooyoung almost felt like he was looking at a kicked puppy, like he just kicked the puppy. Wooyoung should really deny him. He should just make up an excuse as to why he can’t and leave. But instead, he found himself approaching San and putting his hands on his hips. San wrapped his arms loosely around his neck, their foreheads pressed together.

“We still have a few kinks to try out, don’t we?” San’s smirked returned.

“Did you really have to say that when I’m wearing a panda onesie?” San whispered back. Wooyoung snickered and turned his head to the side to laugh. 

“Maybe not. But yeah, you’ll see me again, San-ah.” Wooyoung noticed them that he was speaking casually and he bit his lip, hoping San didn’t mind.

“Good. Can’t wait, Wooyoung-ah.” San leaned in and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. 

San walked him the few feet to the front door and watched Wooyoung as he walked down the hallway and into the area where the elevators were. Wooyoung turned around and waved at San, winking at him with a smirk before walking into the elevator.

Oh shit, what has Wooyoung gotten himself into?

The next time they’d see each other would be at the same club exactly a week later. Wooyoung was three vodka sprites and a few scattered shots in when San popped up in front of him, his hair braided on the sides and the top of it gelled back. His eyes were once again lined with black liner but this time, he sported a dark red eyeshadow.

“Fancy seeing you here.” San said, holding his own Jack and coke.

“San!” Wooyoung yelled happily and wrapped his free arm around him, ignoring the guy that was hitting on him and that he was about to go home with. “It’s been forever! Where have you been?!” Maybe Wooyoung needed to cool it with the Vodka sprites. San chuckled and held Wooyoung upright as he rested most of his weight against San.

“Where have _you_ been? I came here twice already.” Wooyoung’s mouth made an O at the news.

“I only come on Saturday nights.” San nodded and stored that information in his brain for next time.

“Do you wanna get out of here?” San grinned and Wooyoung nodded enthusiastically.

“Here you go.” He shoved his glass into the other stranger’s hand and San did the same with his. The stranger looked irritated but he accepted the free drinks anyways and then they were making their way out of the club and toward San’s apartment once again.

When they got to the apartment, Wooyoung didn’t waste any time in pressing their lips together, tasting San’s drink in his tongue. The last thing he expected was for San to pick him up and shove him against the wall.

“Aren’t I too heavy?” Wooyoung pulled away to ask, his insecurity getting the best of him.

“Not at all, baby. Don’t you worry.” San’s finger tips softly traced around Wooyoung’s cheeks before pressing their lips together again. It wasn’t the only thing to press together as San’s hips had a mind of their own and grinded against Wooyoung. 

Eventually, San’s arms did start getting tired so he carried him into the bedroom and dropped him on the bed.

“No, the floor. Put me on the floor.” San’s eyes darkened as he realized that Wooyoung wanted to try San’s kink this time. Once on the floor, San stripped himself and then helped Wooyoung do the same. San quickly reached for the lube and condoms before they could get too ahead of themselves and then settled on top of Wooyoung with the latter’s legs wrapped around his waist. San was already starting to feel the burn on his knees as he grinded down onto Wooyoung’s bare crotch. It was Wooyoung’s turn to whine and ask for more when San’s lubed up fingers entered him. Who was San to deny him? He sat back to put the condom on and some more lube before hovering over Wooyoung again.

“You ready for me?” Wooyoung nodded, the back of his hair surely getting messed up but his eyes shut and his mouth opened as San’s tip made its way through the first ring of muscle. He whined and moaned as San slowly pushed all the way in and stopped, letting him adjust. San distracted him from the uncomfortableness by licking and biting around his nipples. Wooyoung arched his back, pushing his chest towards him. After a while, San moved to his lips to give him a chaste kiss before he began moving, not even starting slow, just going for it. Wooyoung moaned loudly, much louder than San did when he bottomed and after checking to see if Wooyoung was actually enjoying it, he didn’t question it. He stayed hard and red, precum leaking from his tip as San pounded into him. Halfway, though, Wooyoung asked him to stop for a moment. San did, not wanting to push it.

“What is it, baby?”

“Pull out for a bit.” San did that too and sat up to give Wooyoung space. Slowly, as if his muscles weren’t working right, Wooyoung turned over and pushed himself up on his hands and knees, presenting his ass to San. San bit his lip as Wooyoung wiggled a little. San pressed two of his fingers in and Wooyoung let out a whine.

“Want your cock again, Sanie. Please, give it to me.” San smacked his ass once, almost like a habit and Wooyoung froze before letting out a broken moan.

“Again, please.” San smacked the same side a few times, loving how his ass jiggled each time. When that side started getting red, San switched to the other cheek, making that one turned red. He put both of his hands on the sides of his ass and made Wooyoung’s ass jiggle more before slapping it one more time and standing on his knees to guide his dick back in him. Before doing so, he remembered to put some more lube now that it had time to dry up a little. He slid right in, so smoothly, and Wooyoung let out a long whiny moan. San went at the same speed as he was going before, relishing in the pain of the rug burn on his knees, his toes, his calves, whatever was touching the rug. When he saw that Wooyoung had pressed his face against the carpet, he remembered about his hair pulling kink. San smirked and grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled. One, to indulge him, and two, so he wouldn’t get rug burn on his face.

It didn’t take long for the both of them to cum. San carefully brought Wooyoung’s head to the floor as his body dropped. He inspected his own knees when he sat on his ass on the floor. They were bleeding at this point and he smiled. At least the carpet was black and nothing would show. The cum stain from Wooyoung however, needed to be cleaned ASAP. So, after dropping one fat kiss onto Wooyoung’s forehead, San went to cleaning. He brought the mini first aid kit and a few wet paper towels. He cleaned the carpet first then used the other paper towels to wipe between Wooyoung’s legs, making the other whine softly. Then San inspected Wooyoung’s knees. They were red and sore but not bleeding like San’s which he was relieved to see. Still, he cleaned them off gently with a wet and soapy paper towel, dried it with the corner of his comforter, and put some cream on it before he did the same with his, hissing slightly when the cream made it sting a little. After everything was taken care of, San carried Wooyoung onto the bed and crawled over him to get to his other side. He brought the covers over them and cursed when he realized he forgot to take their makeup off. And then he was getting up again.

“Where you going?” Wooyoung whined and pouted, gripping onto him gently.

“We gotta take our makeup off, babe. Really quickly. I’ll do it for you.” San took his off in the bathroom, even washing his face with his facewash quickly before bringing the cotton rounds and makeup remover to the bedroom to gently take off the makeup on Wooyoung’s face. Wooyoung did his best to stay awake though he was struggling. After San finished and put away everything, he was back under the covers next to Wooyoung who put his arm around his waist as San rested his head on his chest.

“Will you be a panda again tomorrow?” San giggled.

“I can.”

“Mm…do you have other onesies?”

“Why? You wanna wear one?” Wooyoung nodded sleepily. San smiled. “I’ll find one for you. Let’s go to sleep, Wooyoungie.” Wooyoung didn’t have to be told twice, not even once, since he knocked out quicker than San could finish his sentences.

Wooyoung wished he could see it coming, waking up to San in his panda onesie presenting him with a pig onesie with a cute grin on his face and his naturally squinty eyes.

“I also have a frog and a giraffe one if you want one of those instead.” Wooyoung shook his head and rubbed his eyes as he sat up and turned to hang his legs off the side of the bed.

“I like pigs. Don’t I look like one?” Wooyoung pointed at his face and then his belly as he reached for the onesie. San pulled it back and gave him a stern face.

“You are not fat or heavy and you are not a pig. I’m getting the frog one.” San turned to switch them out but Wooyoung grabbed him by the waist and pulled his back to him as they sat at the edge of the bed.

“I’m just kidding. I gotta make fun of myself sometimes, you know?” San pouted.

“But don’t be mean to yourself.” San turned his head to look at him and then his eyes fell to his lips. It’s like they have their own gravitational pull and they kissed slowly and lazily. It felt natural, almost. He sees San, he gets to kiss him, touch him, fuck him. But then San was pulling away and standing up to hand him the onesie.

“Here. I’ll go set up the table.” San smiled at him before he walked out of the bedroom, not bothering to close the door. Wooyoung sighed and rubbed at his face. He’s getting too deep. None of this should feel natural to him. He shouldn’t even be here. He fucked the same person twice now! And twice, he’s woken up in the morning still in their bed! And now twice, he’s going to stay for the breakfast that they made. 

He quickly put on the onesie, not caring to put his boxers on and walked over to the dining room not too far from the bedroom to see San putting down a giant box of kimchi and a bowl of rice.

“I hope you don’t mind but I ran out of eggs last night. I only had ramen, some rice, kimchi, and seaweed chips. Is that okay?” San looked nervous as if he was expecting Wooyoung to walk out that door just because there were no eggs. Eggs weren’t his favorite food. It was okay. And Wooyoung reassured him.

“Of course. That’s still heaps better than what I would eat if I were home.” Wooyoung sat in the same seat he did last time, the pot of ramen in between his and San’s placemats.

“Okay. Um, oh! Drinks.” San scrambled to the kitchen to bring out the water and juice again.

“Um, do you have milk?” San nodded and jogged back into the kitchen.

“I have regular milk and then small ones of banana and strawberry.”

“Strawberry, please!” San brought out two and handed it to him.

“Let’s feast.” Wooyoung said after opening one of the milks and taking a sip. They didn’t speak much as they ate, trying to get rid of their dying hunger first.

“So, why only Saturday nights? Do you work in the weekdays?” Wooyoung nodded.

“I’m a dance instructor at a school for their dance team so school days, I’m there until around 8pm every night. I’m usually dead tired when I come home so I don’t go out.”

“A dance instructor? Wow. I’d like to see you really dance one day.” Wooyoung smiled shyly and nodded.

“I mean, for the showcase, the instructors do a performance to show off our skills, you know. You can come if you’d like.” Wooyoung didn’t look at him as he asked him. And wow, after breaking all those rules he set for himself, he’s really asking San to come to his student’s dance recital? Well, they are good. He teaches high school students so the moves are pretty intricate and usually well performed.

“I’d love to.” San grinned. Wooyoung peaked at him before picking up some more kimchi and quickly eating it to mask the smile growing on his own face.

“When is it?”

“In a few months still but yeah.” San nodded.

“We should exchange numbers then so you can tell me when it’s going to be.” San asked smoothly, filling his mouth up with more ramen.

“S-sure.” Wooyoung swallowed the food in his mouth and used his napkin to wipe the corners of his lips. “So what do you do?” San took a sip of water before responding.

“I’m an elementary school teacher.” He said softly. Wooyoung tried not to think about it, how San teaches little kids and he just spent the night balls deep in Wooyoung.

“That’s cute. Do you like it?” San nodded with a soft smile.

“It can be a bit stressful since parents see me as a child as well but I’m good at what I do. And I love kids.” San shrugged. Wooyoung smiled back.

“That’s all that matters then. If you’re confident in what you do and you like it, that’s all that matters.” San smiled a little more at him and they got lost in each other’s eyes for a moment. Wooyoung was the first to snap out of it. The pot of ramen was now noodleless, the kimchi box that was full of kimchi now had a lot less, the rice was mostly gone, and the seaweed plate was empty.

“Wow,” Wooyoung patted his full tummy. “I’m so full.” He chuckled and titled his head back.

“Ah, me too. I need to make more kimchi.” San looked at the box and realized he could eat it all by tomorrow.

“I can help if you want.” Wooyoung said before he could stop himself. 

“It’s a secret recipe.” San whispered, playfully glaring at him. Wooyoung chuckled. 

“Fine then. I’ll get out of your hair.” Wooyoung stood up and San’s playfulness disappeared as he stood up as well.

“I mean, you can stay. though. You don’t have to leave yet. U-unless you have things to do.” San picked at his fingers. Wooyoung shook his head as he bit his lip.

“I don’t have anything to do.” 

“I have Netflix…and a PS4…and the YouTube app on the TV.” Wooyoung chuckled.

“You had me at Netflix, San-ah.” San smiled shyly.

After the table was cleared and everything was washed and put away, San was in the kitchen making a quick batch of kimchi to ferment and Wooyoung was on the couch, sitting like he would if he were alone at home and watching Queer Eye on Netflix. The show was in English but had the Korean subtitles turned on. After San finished making his kimchi, he washed his hands and the counter tops and he was making his way to sit next to Wooyoung.

_Boy, you’re giving me so much sexy face right now. I can’t even handle it.”_ Jonathan said on the TV.

“I can’t even handle it!” San repeated a bit overdramatically as he sat down. Wooyoung laughed.

“Your English sounds pretty good, though?”

“Thank you. I teach English.” San said in English.

“Really?”

“Very basic English though. But yeah.” He went back to Korean, getting shy of his accent. Wooyoung still looked impressed.

“Whoa, you sound really good, though.” Wooyoung turned his attention back to the TV so San did too.

After watching two episodes, San began getting a little bored. He wanted to play. He glanced at Wooyoung and he was deeply immersed in the show, snickering when the boys did or said something ridiculous. San has watched each and every episode more than once at this point. He didn’t feel like watch them again. So San took a risk and moved to rest his head on Wooyoung’s shoulder. Wooyoung naturally put his arm around him and San managed to get even closer. He waited a few minutes before he scratched his face just so when he put his hand back down, it landed on Wooyoung’s thigh. Wooyoung didn’t say anything but he noticed. He was going to act uninterested. San turned his head to look at Wooyoung who refused to look at him. San pouted slightly and moved his hand to rest on top of his dick. Wooyoung could act uninterested for as long as he wanted but his dick will always betray him. 

Soon, San realized the game he was trying to play and let it happen. He moved his hand to unzip the onesie all the way down. It didn’t reach low enough to bring out Wooyoung’s dick so instead, he began kissing, licking, and biting at the exposed skin. Wooyoung tried his best to keep in his moans, biting his lip.

Eventually, San pushed the onesie off his shoulders so he can pull it down his hips enough to get to his hardened dick. San wasted no time in getting off the couch and in between his legs. He wanted Wooyoung to look at him, to see how he wrapped his lips around him. San started by licking at the tip. Small little kitten licks. Then finally, he took the tip in his mouth and licked at it, sucking gently. Wooyoung’s eyes fluttered shut but he still didn’t look down at him. San slowly inched further and further down until he was able to deep throat him. Wooyoung at that point had to stop pretending. He let out a pleasured sigh and tilted his head back. Then San picked up the pace. He deep throated him a few times until his own eyes began watering and then he lifted up a little, using his hand to jerk off the parts he wasn’t reaching. 

He pulled off with a pop, slurping his drool and precum in his mouth before going down to take one of his balls into his mouth. Wooyoung groaned and put a hand on San’s head, finally looking down at him. San held his gaze as he licked from the base of his dick to the tip and then taking him back into his mouth. 

He let go of dick, switching his hands to rub at Wooyoung’s entrance. Wooyoung gasped and spread his legs a little more, pushing the onesie over his knees to get it out of the way. San pulled off once again to spit into his fingers and then he was back on and pressing one finger into Wooyoung.

“Fuuuuck, Sanie,” San felt proud every time he got Wooyoung to curse and say his name when he’s pleasuring him. He decided to deep throat him again when he stuck another finger in him. He was still pretty loose from last night so he was taking his fingers pretty well for not having proper lube.

“San, shit, San, I’m gonna cum.” San moaned around him and took him all the way in, scissoring his fingers and contracting his throat at the same time. Wooyoung arched his back and let out a silent scream right as he came. San pulled back a little right as the first string of cum hit his throat. He continued to gently suck and move his fingers until he sucked Wooyoung dry. Only then did he pull away. 

“Come ‘ere.” Wooyoung was out of breath but he grabbed San’s collar and brought him to straddle him. San remembered not to swallow and instead spat most of it into Wooyoung’s mouth. The latter moaned before they shared a very messy kiss. Cum and spit ran down their chins by the end of it. San was the one to pull away first and Wooyoung leaned back on the couch and tilted his head back.

“Wow. What did I ever do to deserve that?” San giggled as he wiped his own mouth.

“I forgot to ask you, by the way, how are your knees?” San lifted his own leg to look at Wooyoung’s red knees.

“They feel fine. Maybe a little sore. But they’re okay.” San nodded.

“Good.” Wooyoung licked his lips and wiped his mouth.

“Shit, I wasn’t expecting that.” Wooyoung chuckled. San giggled once more and kissed him.

“You can always expect that from me.” San said softly. He still wasn’t sure what Wooyoung thought of seeing San regularly but he wanted to see Wooyoung regularly.

“Shit. Good thing I plan to now.” Came out of Wooyoung. Yeah, he’s going to stop fighting it, he decided. After that amazing blowjob, he’d come back just for those.

Except the next time he’d see San would be Wednesday night at 11pm when San called him and said he was stranded on the other side of the city and nobody has picked up his calls but him. Wooyoung splashed his face with cold water, drank the leftover coffee from his coffee pot that he forgot to clean that morning and then he was out the door. When he picked up San, he apologized profusely for waking him up. Wooyoung shook his head.

“Don’t even worry about it. But what the hell happened? Why are you here so late?” San sighed. “I was at my friend’s apartment but his boyfriend came back and they started doing stuff and then he kicked me out and yeah.” 

“That’s stupid. He shouldn’t have done that. What the hell did he expect you to do?” Wooyoung said, frustrated that San’s friend kicked him out into the cold night just to fuck his boyfriend. San just shrugged.

“I don’t know. Is it okay if I sleep at yours?”

“I mean, I live in the building across from yours. I can just drop you off at your place.” San pouted.

“I don’t really wanna be alone tonight. That’s why I was here in the first place.” Wooyoung glanced at him and saw that San looked incredibly tired.

“Are you okay? Did something else happen, Sanie?” San sighed.

“Today, we found out that one of my students have been abused by her parents. She was my favorite student but now she’s moving to be with her grandparents in Busan.” Wooyoung gasped. “I didn’t even think her parents could do something like that. They were always coming up to me and praising me for being a good teacher. But it’s true. I should’ve seen the signs.” San was really upset with himself for not realizing sooner.

“It’s not your fault. San, it’s not your fault.” Wooyoung stopped at a red light and turned to face him, grabbing his hand and making sure San looked at him. “It’s not your fault. Only her parents. They were bad people, they’re manipulative, and it’s not your fault for not seeing the signs. At least now she is moving somewhere where she’s safe and she won’t be around them anymore.” San’s eyes had begun watering and the tip of his nose turned red. “Okay?” San nodded. Wooyoung squeezed his head and began driving when the car behind him honked to let him know the light was green.

“You can stay with me tonight. Do you work tomorrow?” San shook his head.

“I called out for the rest of the week.” Wooyoung nodded.

“Okay. I get in at noon but you can stay and wait for me if you want to.”

“You’re letting me stay tomorrow, too?”

“I don’t want you to be alone at a time like this.” Wooyoung admitted softly. San sniffed and put his other hand on top of their intertwined ones.

“Thank you, Woo.” 

That night was also the first time since they met that they didn’t have any kind of sex. Wooyoung lent him some pajamas, San got dressed in the bathroom, and they slept fully clothed.

Wooyoung was the one to make him breakfast this time. 

“Sorry it’s just ramen. I don’t have much else.” San smiled at him and shook his head.

“That’s okay. Really. I love ramen anyways.” They didn’t talk as they ate. After they finished drinking the soup, Wooyoung cleaned the dishes, pushing San out of the kitchen.

“I got this, don’t worry.” San pouted but stood at the archway of the kitchen and watched him. 

“Okay, so,” Wooyoung looked at the time when he finished. He had an hour before he had to leave.

“I need to get ready for work. It shouldn’t take me long.” San nodded and followed Wooyoung to the bedroom where the master bathroom was. 

“Here.” Wooyoung handed him the remote to the TV. “I have Netflix and amazon. Watch whatever you want.” With that, Wooyoung went into his bathroom, not shutting the door all the way as San chose to watch Queer Eye again. It always put him in a better mood. After a good 20 minutes, Wooyoung came out with the towel around his waist, his teeth brushed, and his face clean shaven.

“Queer Eye again?” Wooyoung smiled and San nodded.

“It’s a good show!”

“I know it is.” San couldn’t help but watch as Wooyoung dropped his towel to put on a pair of boxers. He then put on some joggers, a t-shirt, and a hoodie on top. He turned around and saw San had been looking at him.

“See anything you like?”

“I did but then you put clothes on.” Wooyoung snickered and crawled onto the bed to press their lips together. San ran his hand through Wooyoung’s wet hair as they kissed before Wooyoung pulled away.

“Don’t distract me.” He said and stood back up. San scoffed, offended.

“You kissed me first!”

“Excuses, excuses.” He said as he made his way back into the bathroom. San threw a pillow at him.

“Ya! Don’t mess up my room!” Wooyoung threw it back with a smile playing on his lips. San giggled and hugged the pillow to him. He looked so sweet, his unstyled hair, long enough to cover his eyes, in Wooyoung’s pajamas looking all warm and soft and cuddly. Wooyoung shook his head and went back into the bathroom to finish getting ready. He left the door open as he brushed his hair. He didn’t bother doing much else to it considering when he starts dancing and sweating, it’ll just get messed up anyways.

“Okay. I’m done.” Wooyoung turned off the light and closed the door. San threw his arms up, asking for a hug which Wooyoung granted him, crawling onto the bed once more. Wooyoung rested his head and shoulder on his chest and let San hug him tightly.

“Will you be here when I get back?” San nodded. 

“I might go home and shower and stuff then come back.” Wooyoung nodded. 

“I’ll leave you my keys so you can get back in then. I’ll bring home dinner as well.” Wait. Too domestic again. Wooyoung was okay with the idea of having San as a friends with benefit type of deal but here he was kissing him, holding him, and messing with him as if they were together. Wooyoung quickly stood up and went into his closet to pick out his shoes while San frowned at the sudden change of Wooyoung’s mood.

“I get out at 8 so I should be back at around 8:30ish, 8:45.” 

“Okay.” San said and watched as Wooyoung went towards the door.

“All right. See you.” Was all he said to San before left, making sure to leave the house key on the kitchen counter. 

_You’re getting too close, too comfortable with San, Wooyoung-ah._

It was almost as if these thoughts were said in Yeosang’s voice. 

_It’s only been 6 months and you’re already replacing him? You’ve been together for 2 years before he passed and now you’re just throwing his memory away for someone you met 2 weeks ago at a club?_

Wooyoung was frustrated with himself. He had half the mind to take back the offer he gave San to let him stay another night but then he remembered about his student. That’s a hard thing to handle. He didn’t want San to be alone with negative thoughts. So he took his frustration out in his dancing. He danced harder, maybe was a little tougher with his students but in the end, they made significant progress that day. By 8:15, Wooyoung was making his way home, passing by his go-to restaurant and ordering chicken, kimchi fried rice, regular rice, and two cans of beer to go.

When he got home, a different pair of San’s shoes were by the door letting him know that San did go home and come back.

“Wooyoung-ah?” he heard San call out for him from the bedroom.

“I’m back, San-ah. Come, I brought food.” He set the bags down on the coffee table and sat on the floor. San came out wearing the same pajamas while holding a plushie in his arms.

“What’s that?” Wooyoung smiled as he pointed to it.

“His name is Shiber. He’s my favorite plushie. Don’t make fun of me.”

“I’m not. Hi, Shiber.” Wooyoung pet the top of Shiber’s head before taking out the different cartons of food and setting them around.

“Can you get the controller?” Wooyoung pointed to it on the couch cushion next to San and he took it and turned the TV on. A random show was playing and San let it play. Wooyoung passed him some chopsticks and they got to eating. They ate happily until all the cartons were empty save for the white rice that they mostly ignored for the kimchi friend rice.

“That was really good. Thank you, Wooyoung-ah.” San leaned over to kiss Wooyoung’s cheek. Wooyoung blushed and continued putting the empty cartons back in the bag.

“No problem.” He cleared his throat. “I’m gonna go shower. I sweated a lot today.” San smiled at him and nodded.

“I’ll wait for you.” Wooyoung wished that didn’t give him a warm feeling in his chest, but damn it, it did. San followed him into the bedroom again where he crawled back into bed and watched a different show that Wooyoung didn’t care to ask what it was called. He didn’t close the door all the way again as he stripped to get in the shower. He took a quick one, really just wanting to feel fresh rather than actually be clean and then he was out. He brushed his teeth and moisturized his face and then he was out with the towel around his waist.

He didn’t look at San as he walked to his dresser underneath the TV to get his pajamas.

“Wait, don’t get dressed.” San stopped him with a tiny voice. Wooyoung looked back at him and he was deep in the covers, only his head was visible. Wooyoung didn’t question it and let the towel drop. San bit his lip as he watched him walked around the bed to get in. When Wooyoung lifted the covers, he got hard at the sight of San being fully bare and erect. 

“Were you waiting for me, baby?”

“Barely.” San turned onto his stomach to show that two of his fingers made purchase up his ass.

“Naughty boy. Couldn’t even wait 20 minutes for me to finish showering.” San whimpered as Wooyoung threw the covers to the end of the bed and watched as San continued fingering himself. San moaned at the sight of Wooyoung jerking himself off to him. 

“Wooyoungie,”

“You couldn’t wait so finish the job yourself.” Wooyoung sat on the night table and just watched, one hand on his dick, the other fondling his balls. San whined.

“I can’t hit the right spot, Wooyoungie. Help me, please.” Wooyoung just shook his head and San whined some more. He inserted a third finger and it burned a little, the spit he dribbled onto his fingers now drying up.

“Wooyoung,” San moaned. Wooyoung stood up and grabbed the lube from the drawer and crawled over until he was straddling his legs. Wooyoung did him a favor and squirted some lube over his fingers and his entrance. San whined again and took his fingers out.

“Want you to do it.” Wooyoung didn’t answer him, just poured more lube over his dick and entered. San gasped and let out a couple of broken moans until Wooyoung bottomed.

“You don’t deserve my cock right now but you’re lucky I’m in the mood.” San groaned as Wooyoung began moving.

“Fuck, harder, Youngie, I can take it.” Wooyoung trusted his word and did just that. San bit at the pillow, gripped and ungripped the sheets, uncurling and curling his toes. Fuck, he was hitting the right spot.

“Wait, let’s switch.” Wooyoung pulled out, making San whimper but he didn’t complain as they switched positions. He grabbed the lube that was passed to him and put some on his fingers. He stuck two in immediately, making Wooyoung groan loudly. Wooyoung moved his hands around on the bed and he hit something soft but stiffer than his pillow. It was Shiber. Wooyoung gasped and turned him to face downwards.

“He shouldn’t see such things.” Wooyoung said when San gave him a questioning look.

“Are you his father now?” San giggled. Wooyoung shook his head but then tilted it back in pleasure when San put in a third finger and curled it towards his prostate.

“Hurry, I’m gonna cum soon.” Wooyoung warned him. San took the lube and that’s when he realized, they weren’t using condoms.

“Tell me you’re clean.” They both froze and Wooyoung sat up on his elbows.

“Shit. I am, San. I promise. I’m sorry I forgot. I’ve never had unprotected sex with any of my other hook ups. I promise you.” San felt a little sting in his chest at Wooyoung’s insinuation that San was just a hook up. Like of course he was…originally…but they’re a little more than that now, right?

“Okay. It’s okay. I forgot too. I’m clean too, by the way. Should I still put a condom on?” Wooyoung thought about it and then shook his head.

“Just don’t come in me. It’ll be a bitch to clean.” San smirked and nodded, pushing Wooyoung back down.

“As you wish, baby.” San jerked himself back to full hardness while Wooyoung did the same. They lost it a little in their short moment of panic. After putting lube on his dick, San was pushing in slowly at first. Wooyoung let out a sigh at the feeling of being full.

“This what you wanted?” San turned Wooyoung’s head to look at him in the eyes then kept his fingers on his chin. Wooyoung nodded and got lost in his stare even when San began pounding into him. It was so hot, somehow. Wooyoung never really liked eye contact during sex. Not even with Yeosang. Plus Yeosang was too shy to have sex while looking at each other in the eye with that fire burning look the way San was doing.

“Open.” San pulled Wooyoung’s bottom lip down after fucking him for a bit and Wooyoung did just that. A few seconds later, San pulled out and crawled up to straddle his shoulders. He jerked himself off quickly while Wooyoung closed his eyes, opened his mouth wide, and stuck his tongue out waiting for the release. After jerking himself off a few more times, he came, a few strings of cum landing on his face but mostly it landed on his tongue.

Before Wooyoung could even form a thought, San had sat back onto Wooyoung’s dick and began bouncing. Wooyoung was already so close. He quickly swallowed the cum in his mouth before speaking.

“Gonna cum. Fuck, fuck, gonna cum, San-ah.” He was trying to warn him and right before he came, San got off and replaced it with his mouth. Wooyoung nearly screamed as he came. This time, San swallowed, not saving much for Wooyoung when they kissed. Wooyoung didn’t mind.

“Do not have unprotected sex with anyone else.” Wooyoung told him.

“You either.” San said back. Wooyoung nodded and then he was wrapping his arms around San’s waist as the other rested half of his body on him.

“Where’s Shiber?” Wooyoung reached blindly for the toy and handed it to him. It didn’t take long for the both of them to fall asleep.

“Wooyoung…Wooyoungie…”

“Mm?” Wooyoung was still half asleep when San called his name, trying to wake him up slowly.

“I need to go. My friend has been asking for me this whole time. I’m gonna pay him a visit, okay?”

“Mn.” San sighed and pressed a gentle kiss on his lips before walking out after putting his shoes on. He took a quick shower at his place and left Shiber in his spot on the dresser and he went off to meet Mingi at the coffee shop by his house.

“Where the hell did you go?” Was the first thing Mingi said to him.

“Well, you literally kicked me out to have sex with your boyfriend and it was freezing cold out. I called my friend to come pick me up. By the way, I’m mad at you. And my friend said you’re an asshole for doing that to me.” San pouted and crossed his arms while Mingi at least had the decency to look sheepish and apologetic.

“I’m sorry, San-ah. It’s just Yunho’s been gone for like 2 weeks visiting his parents. I missed him a lot.”

“I get it. But it’s still a shitty thing to kick me out when you knew I was upset and vulnerable.” Mingi sighed.

“I know. I’m really, truly sorry, San-ah.” San broke and accepted his apology.

“Fine. I’ll forgive you…if you buy me a vanilla latte.” Mingi was already standing up.

“I’ll get you a brownie too.” San smiled triumphantly. That was so easy.

When Wooyoung woke up, he didn’t feel the weight on his chest, he didn’t feel any warmth on his bed either. He frowned as he opened his eyes and saw that he was alone. Oh, so that wasn’t a dream. San left to meet his friend. Wooyoung slapped at his face a bit. One, to wake himself up more, and two, to punish himself for feeling disappointed that he woke up alone. He should’ve been waking up alone this entire time. He was catching feelings. This can’t be. No, he can’t go home with San anymore. He can’t fuck him anymore. It’s only been 6 months. He saw his folded pajamas on the end of his bed, the one that he lent to San. His mind immediately went to ‘throw it away. He wore it. It’ll remind you of him.’ Maybe he was acting a bit irrational, but that’s what he did. He put on sweats and a hoodie and took the clothes to the trash room on the other side of the hall and threw them away.

Tomorrow, he will go to the Midnight Club, get shit faced drunk and go home with someone new. 

When San walked into the club, his hair done and braided, light makeup on his eyes this time but with blue contacts in, he felt gorgeous, hot, attractive. Somewhere in him, he knew he was dressing himself up for Wooyoung and he was totally expecting to find him, maybe drunk, maybe they’ll dance a little bit, and then go to San’s to fuck but Wooyoung was already there, drunk, holding his drink in his hand, and making out with someone taller than him, taller than San, with bigger muscles than San. He didn’t know why that hurt so much. It wasn’t supposed to hurt but it did. San knew he was catching feelings but he let himself fall and now he fell too far. Wooyoung didn’t care for him like he did. To Wooyoung, he was just a hook up, a reoccurring hook up. But San doesn’t hook up. At least not as often as Wooyoung must think he does considering he warned him to not have unprotected sex but he’s not been having sex with anyone but Wooyoung. Before him, he hadn’t had sex in 3 months. 

Wooyoung tilted his head to the side as the guy began kissing his neck. San watched as Wooyoung giggled and he felt like throwing up. Almost as if he sensed him, Wooyoung opened his eyes and made eye contact with him. The smile dropped on his face even when San tried to smile at him, tried to look like he wasn’t hurt. He wasn’t supposed to be. San turned around and walked towards the bar, planning to get just as drunk as Wooyoung was. He sat on the stool as he waited for his drink. The last thing he expected was for Wooyoung to come up behind him and wrap his now empty hands around his waist.

“What are you doing, Wooyoung?” For once, San didn’t want his hands on him.

“I’m sorry.” San rolled his eyes.

“What are you apologizing for?”

“For kissing that guy.” San scoffed and forced his hands off of him. He turned around in his seat and saw Wooyoung’s face up close. His makeup was smudging though San couldn’t tell if it was intentional, his face was flushed and there was a hickey forming on his neck, one that San knew he didn’t make.

“You don’t have to apologize to me for that. We were just hooking up, weren’t we? We’re not that serious.” Wooyoung pouted.

“Why did it feel wrong then?” San couldn’t tell him why. It just did. So he shrugged. Wooyoung looked down and stumbled in place a little. San sighed and grabbed the drink that was placed on the counter and took a long gulp as Wooyoung got closer in between his thighs and hugged him, nuzzling his head against his neck. San didn’t hold him back but he didn’t push him away either as he finished up his drink, setting the glass down on the counter behind him.

“Stop hugging me, Wooyoung-ah.” San said much gentler than the way he was speaking before. Wooyoung let go but then looked at him with puppy eyes.

“Are you mad at me?” San shook his head in disbelief that Wooyoung was acting this way.

“I can’t be, can I? I wasn’t supposed to mean much to you. And I don’t, do I?” Wooyoung looked like he had something to say but he didn’t. “You come here to find someone to hook up with for the night, you don’t usually stay over, you don’t usually wake up in their bed, you go home, wait ‘til the weekend comes again and repeat. I don’t do that. I come here to dance, to drink, to get rid of stress but I don’t hook up. I took my chance with you and for some reason, you stayed with me until morning, twice. You picked me up when I called you, you let me stay at your place until I felt better. But I don’t mean much to you, do I?” This was too deep of a question to be asking a drunk Wooyoung but it was almost like it sobered him up. Both of their eyes were clouding up with tears.

“I had a feeling that you didn’t want to like me the way I was starting to like you. And I really should’ve seen it coming that I was right. But I can’t be mad at you because I knew this was your plan all along.” San took a deep breath and quickly wiped the one tear that fell. Wooyoung frowned and moved the tiniest bit closer.

“Please don’t.” San pressed his hand on his chest and gently pushed him back.

“I really like you, Wooyoung. Damn it, I wish I didn’t like you this much. But if you’re not ready to be with someone like me, we can’t fuck around anymore. It’s my fault this is happening right now, I know. But…yeah. I’m gonna go home, okay? You can go back to that guy. It’s okay. Really.” San gave him a watery smile before getting off the stool. He dropped one kiss on his cheek before walking around him to walk out. He took a deep, shaky breath once the cool air hit him and then the tears silently fell down his cheek the entire time he walked home. This was his fault. He let it get too deep, he pressured Wooyoung into staying, made him feel sorry for him enough to let him stay over at his place. 

He wiped his wet cheeks as he approached his building. He opened the front door with his card key and walked over to the elevator. As he pressed the button and looked at the closed, reflective doors, he saw someone standing behind him. He nearly screamed as he whirled around to see Wooyoung who flinched before waving at him.

“The hell are you doing here? Did you follow me this entire time?” The guard at the front heard San say this and walked around the desk to go up to him.

“Is there a problem here, Mr. Choi?” Wooyoung looked at him pleadingly.

“N-no, Mr. Oh. I just didn’t realize my friend was right behind me. We’re okay. Thank you.” San grabbed Wooyoung’s sleeve and brought him into the elevator and pressed the 12th button. He waited for the doors to close and for the car to start moving before San turned to Wooyoung. Before he could speak, Wooyoung did first.

“You were right, that I go to the club to hook up with someone new every week and I never stay over but I did with you. I’ve never even shared my name with my hook ups, never ate breakfast at their house, never invited them to my place, never bought food for them, never saw them more than once but I did all of that with you. Willingly. Which means you’re not just a hook up to me. You were supposed to be but…you’re not.” They stood in silence until the doors opened on the 12th floor, slowly they walked towards San’s apartment and went in. Wooyoung stood in the center of the small entryway and waited for San’s response. San just walked into his room and began preparing for bed. Wooyoung now stood at the doorway, like he needed permission to enter. He watched as San took off his makeup and washed his face. San took a few cotton rounds and the make up remover and handed them to Wooyoung. Wooyoung silently took them and watched as San made his way to his dresser to pick pajamas to wear. Wooyoung quickly removed his makeup and put the bottle back in the bathroom and turned the light off. San handed him a pair of pajamas to wear and Wooyoung undressed right there, picking up his old clothes to fold them up nicely and leaving them on the floor next to the door.

San walked to his bed and got under the covers. Wooyoung hesitantly walked over and only laid down when San lifted the covers, inviting him in. San then rested his head of Wooyoung’s chest, like always, and Wooyoung wrapped his arms around his waist, like always, and that’s how they fell asleep. No more words, no more excuses. 

When San woke up, he felt utter disappointment at waking up alone but one glance at the spot on the floor next to the door made him feel hopeful. Wooyoung’s clothes were still there. San got out of bed and walked out of the room to see Wooyoung placing two empty plates on the placemats on the table. Wooyoung turned around when he heard the door open.

“Oh, uh, hey. S-sorry, I just wanted to make you breakfast. The last one I made you was shitty so…I mean it’s your food so that’s kinda weird but…” Wooyoung scratched at his head and San just walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

“Thank you. It smells delicious.” San smiled at the kimchi, the pancakes, the bacon, and the rice. An odd combo but San would eat it all.

“Thanks.” Wooyoung smiled shyly but proudly. “Oh, drinks.”

“Orange juice, please.” San said. Once San got his orange juice and Wooyoung got his strawberry milk, they began serving their plates.

“These are really good. I didn’t even know I had pancake mix.”

“You didn’t. I made it from scratch.” San’s eyebrows would’ve flown off his face with how high he raised them.

“From scratch?! What are you doing teaching dance? You should be a baker.” Wooyoung giggled and shook his head.

“I can only make pancakes from scratch. Everything else will taste like disappointment.” San snickered, nearly choking on his rice.

“I’m sure that’s not true.”

“Well, stick around to find out. I’m sure I’ll change your mind.” That almost sounded like it had a double meaning. 

Once they were done with breakfast, Wooyoung washed the dishes while San dried and put them away. This time, Wooyoung reveled in the domesticity. Wooyoung waited until San put the last dish away to pull him in for a hug. San didn’t hesitate to hug back.

“Can we talk a little more?” Wooyoung asked him.

“Of course.” Wooyoung pulled away to grab his hand, intertwining their fingers and then led him to the couch, not quite letting go yet.

“So, about last night,…I was trying to forget how I felt about you. And it almost worked but then I saw you and I just felt disgusted with myself. I didn’t want that guys’ hands on me anymore. I only wanted yours. It’s funny how odd it felt kissing someone that tall.” Wooyoung chuckled humorlessly. San did too. “Um, I’m sorry if I led you on. In a way, I feel like I led myself on, too, if that makes any sense. I hope you can forgive me.”

“There’s no reason for you to apologize, Wooyoungie.” San tried to reassure him but he couldn’t change his mind.

“I feel like I should. Apologize, I mean.” Wooyoung took a deep breath preparing himself for what he was about to say. “6 months ago…I lost my boyfriend in a car accident.” San gasped and held his hand even tighter, putting his other hand on his shoulder for comfort.

“It was my fault. We fought that night. I told him to leave, that I didn’t need him, and he left on his bike. Those were the last words I said to him, Sanie. I’m a terrible fucking person.” Wooyoung broke down and San quickly pulled him to his chest and held him tightly.

“You’re not, Wooyoung. No one could guess that would even happen. Don’t be upset with yourself for feeling angry at the time. This wasn’t your fault.”

“That’s all I could think about. All I could think about was…it was my fault and he’s never coming back because of me. The only time I didn’t think of him was when I was shit faced and fucking some random guy.” Wooyoung sniffed. 

“I didn’t want to be with anyone else. I felt guilty. I’ve been with him for 2 years, he dies tragically, and now I’m falling for someone else so quickly. It’s only been 6 months. I’m so disgusted with myself.” San’s heart broke at what Wooyoung thought of himself. 

“I’m gonna tell you something that might help, might not. But no matter what you do, what’s done is done, what’s happened happened. I understand you loved him very much and I’m sure he did too, but baby, eventually you’re gonna have to move on. It won’t make a difference if it was a day, 6 months, a year, 2 years. The truth of the matter is, nothing’s going to change. It’ll still hurt, but you won’t be alone anymore. You won’t have to deal with it alone.” Wooyoung sniffed.

“You’re right. I don’t like it, but you’re right.”

“Sorry if that was too harsh.” San cringed now realizing that he might’ve been too insensitive. Wooyoung wiped at his eyes and sniffed some more.

“No, I needed that I think. I really want to be with you, just you, but I know if I give myself more time, I’ll still feel this conflicted. I think…I shouldn’t let myself stop myself from moving on. I already fucked up on love once, very badly, I don’t want to fuck up again.” San nodded.

“I won’t pressure you into doing anything you don’t want to. You don’t need to decide or do anything right now if you don’t want to.”

“No, but, I want to. I already know my answer, if last night told me anything. I want to be with just you if you want to be with just me, too.”

“It was always just you, though. Every time I went to the club after I met you, I only wanted to go home with you.” Wooyoung gave him a teary smile which San returned.

“So,…does that mean you’re mine and I’m yours?” San giggled.

“Yes, dummy.” Wooyoung grinned and leaned in to kiss him. San happily kissed him back.

“I’m sorry if some days I can be unbearable.” Wooyoung told him.

“Me too.” Wooyoung shook his head.

“I think I can handle you.” He leaned in to kiss him again but San pulled back.

“Can you really?” San raised his eyebrow at him. Wooyoung smirked and nodded.

“What else are you into, Wooyoungie?” San turned sultry just like that, moving to straddle his waist and Wooyoung is brought back to his stuttering mess he was when San first asked him that question.

“You. Just you.” San grinned.

“I’m your kink, now?”

“Basically.” San giggled, momentarily hiding his face in his shoulder before pulling back to kiss him.

“Wanna know another one of my kinks?” Wooyoung nodded enthusiastically. San leaned in close to his ear, letting the tip of his tongue run along it making Wooyoung shiver but what San said next nearly broke him.

“Bondage. Tying you up, blinding you, spreading you wide and touching you, you not being able to see what I’m about to do. I could be across the room and you wouldn’t know. I could be inches from your cock and you wouldn’t know. I could ride you, I could fuck you, but you couldn’t touch me no matter how badly you wanted to.” Wooyoung moaned and grinded his hips up against his. San chuckled darkly.

“You like that, baby?”

“Yes. Please, can we do that?”

“Only if you’re a good boy.” Wooyoung nodded.

“I am. I’ll be a good boy.” Wooyoung blushed at his own words but it riled San up. 

“Get on my bed, then. When I get back in there, you better be fully naked.” San stood up to let Wooyoung up. As soon as he did, Wooyoung ran into the bedroom causing San to laugh. This will be fun.

There were good days, there were bad days, but the point of the matter was, their relationship grew stronger and stronger every day. They never left each other’s presence angry and they learned to talk to each other when one was feeling upset or petty about something the other did.

San was quick to fall in love with Wooyoung and Wooyoung wasn’t far behind.

When the dance recital came around, Wooyoung told him where to go and at what time.

“I’ll meet you there. Hongjoong hyung will save you a seat.” Wooyoung kissed him that morning before leaving for rehearsals. San had met Wooyoung’s friends and Wooyoung met his friends. They all integrated nicely but San quickly learned, they were all dangerously chaotic when together. San couldn’t ask for anything more or less.

This will be the first time San would see Wooyoung dance and he was very excited. Hongjoong smiled at him from his seat next to him, also bouncing in his seat in excitement. His boyfriend Seonghwa was also an instructor and going to perform alongside Wooyoung.

San was pleasantly surprised at how good the students were. He found himself just as enthralled and not rolling his eyes wanting Wooyoung to show up already. But soon, they announced that the instructors will close off the show with a performance and San had to fight himself to not scream.

He wasn’t ready. He so wasn’t ready. The outfit itself made San lose his marbles. A soft grey baggy blouse with two strings attached to the collar and tight black leggings it looked like. Wooyoung’s curly blonde hair made him stand out or maybe it was just San but he was all he could look at it. His moved weren’t too big or small, his facial expressions were everything, his steps were so precise. He wanted to see him perform that dance (in that outfit) over and over again but much too soon, it ended, and Hongjoong and San must have cheered the loudest considering Seonghwa and Wooyoung laughed in their direction. 

Afterwards, the both of them went backstage and went to their respective boyfriends. Wooyoung prepared himself for an armful of San and twirled him around once before setting his feet back on the ground but continued holding him.

“You were so amazing. Oh my god, I could watch you dancing for forever.” Wooyoung giggled.

“Thank you, baby. Was I really that good?” Wooyoung asked a bit uncertain.

“Are you kidding me?” San pulled away from the hug to take out his phone. “I filmed the whole thing. I can show you all the parts that I thought you were amazing at which was the entire time.” Wooyoung giggled and pushed his phone down.

“Okay, okay. I believe you.” San smiled at him and wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him before hugging him close again.

“I’m so proud of you.” Even though it wasn’t a competition or anything, it was just a showcase, he was proud of Wooyoung for doing what he loves.

“Thank you, baby.” Wooyoung said again.

“Well guys, what do you say to a celebration?” Hongjoong walked up to them holding Seonghwa’s arm with both of his hands.

“What kind of celebration?” San said while Wooyoung at the same time said:

“I’m not really into orgies, though.” San, Hongjoong, and Seonghwa simultaneously hit Wooyoung.

“Ow! Okay, sorry! Let’s have that orgy, then.” He joked again, earning him some more punches.

“Jung Wooyoung, there are children here.” San said through his teeth at the students walking around them. Wooyoung laughed.

“Oh, right. Sorry.”

“Anyways, if you can keep it in your pants long enough to have some dinner, that’d be great.” Hongjoong said before asking them to follow him as he walked towards the exit with Seonghwa in tow.

“If you behave, I’ll let you do whatever you want to me tonight.” San whispered in his ear.

“Whatever I want?” 

“Whatever you want.” He confirmed. Wooyoung smirked and kissed him once, twice, then a third time.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” 

“Guys, come on!” Wooyoung let out a dramatic sigh.

“Be a good boy.” San reminded him and Wooyoung grinned dramatically making San break out in a laugh. What is he going to do with him?

**Author's Note:**

> EEEEEE so i've written smut before but i've never posted this graphic but i went in. oops.
> 
> here's the thing. it might be painful to accept. but i read that writing in comic sans can help you write more/faster...i wrote this in a few hours, even skipped class but i was in the zone. ew.


End file.
